


Luz lunar

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: El baile de apareamiento nunca ha sido tan eficaz.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 13





	Luz lunar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aaaah! Mira, lo juro que creí que escribiría primero un OS Jemily o Rickorty, pero al final estos adorables y tontos hombres me ganaron <3 <3\. Obviamente no intenté resistir y aquí lo tienes. Pensaba subirlo el próximo sábado, pero no sé si mi internet tenga tanto tiempo de vida (si quieres saber más de esto, publiqué un anuncio en tumblr; https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/620288279836786688/minifics-cancelados), así que he decidido publicarlo ahora :D.
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! Como siempre, lo hice con amor uwu...

Con una mano en la cintura de Jacob, quien evitaba con todo lo que estuviera en su poder mantener la risa divertida y no hacer notar al mago sobre los erráticos latidos en su corazón, Newt daba instrucciones al muggle sobre los pasos a seguir. 

No era nada más que una demostración, ni uno ni otro tenían que preocuparse por tomárselo demasiado en serio, pero aun así, Newt se había realmente propuesto enseñarle el baile de principio a fin, ¿y quién era Jacob para impedirlo? Menos aun cuando podía tener tan cerca al hombre pelirrojo.

—Recuerda que tienes que hacer primero el centro del círculo e ir haciéndolo crecer —instruía Newt, sin soltar del todo a Jacob mientras le mostraba cómo mover los pies para que el trigo se doblara sin romperse. A lo lejos, un par de moonclaf los miraban con sus grandes ojos saltones, seguramente, pensó el muggle, atraídos por los pasos del mago—¿Lo ves? Trata de hacerlo. —Asintiendo, tomó sin pensar las manos que le eran ofrecidas para apoyarse y comenzar el mismo suave movimiento.

Intentó no pensar mucho en la firmeza de su agarre o que, a pesar de ello, aun con las marcas de cicatrices, Newt tenía un tacto particularmente suave. Desvió la mirada de los antebrazos descubiertos, lejos de los músculos fibrosos y la piel blanca. No podía detener a su corazón, pero de alguna forma esperaba que su atención no fuera vista o que el tenue sonrojo en su rostro no significara la gran cosa para Newt. ¡Solo estaba un poco agitado! No era por otra causa, ninguna en absoluto.

—Ese último debe ser un poco más suave, inclinate también un poco más a la izquierda —señaló Newt.

A Jacob en realidad le gustaba bailar, mover el cuerpo libremente y dejarse llevar por la música era uno de los más simples y deliciosos placeres de la vida, sin embargo, parecía ser que el baile de apareamiento de los mooncalf necesitaba menos de libertad de movimiento y más de ritmos estrictos. Aunque en esto Newt se viera notablemente atractivo, ahora que el muggle experimentaba de primera mano, no era tan lindo. Pero continuó en su intento. Hizo lo que se le ordenó, dando su máximo esfuerzo, tratando siempre de evitar los pensamientos del contacto que compartía con el hombre mágico.

Mirando al hermoso rostro pecoso supo que estaba fallando, tal vez no iba lo suficientemente a la izquierda o no podía hacerlo tan suave, apenas alcanzó a pestañear antes de que Newt lo soltara. Decepcionado de sí mismo por haber colmado la paciencia del mago, pensando en pedir disculpas, se sorprendió agradablemente al sentirlo caminar hacia él, hasta pegarse a su espalda y colocar las manos en su cadera.

El aire en sus pulmones desapareció.

Así como sus pensamientos y los latidos del corazón. Un contacto tan íntimo, por más que no fuera por las razones correctas, aceleraban sus latidos como si estuvieran a punto de besarse.

—Compermiso. Muy bien, aquí vamos —dijo Newt mientras apartaba las manos de Jacob y posicionaba perfectamente las de él. El muggle lo siguió por mera inercia.

El firme agarre lo guio mientras una pierna izquierda empujaba suavemente a la suya desde atrás. Hizo lo posible, por dios que así fue, para intentar concentrarse, no pensar en aquellas manos o cada mínimo punto de contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Newt, ni en su calor, ni en su perfume o las instrucciones que por alguna razón susurraba a su oído. Esa voz... Jacob se volvería loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. Seguro para entonces el mago no se había perdido todo ese rojo terciopelo cubriendo sus orejas, pero cuando la tentación hecha hombre estaba tan, tan, _oh_ tan cerca, nada podía hacer. No era tan fuerte. Solo rezar para que él no lo mencionara o fuera la causa de su rechazo.

—Y entonces, vamos a la izquierda. —Jacob asintió sin razón alguna, aun tratando de seguir las instrucciones. Distraído como estaba, colocó sus manos sobre las de Newt en un intento por sostenerse de algo y evitar golpearse contra el suelo, de repente, sus piernas tampoco estaban respondiendo, temblaban un poco y, de hecho, el resto de Jacob sufría los mismos síntomas. Todo se complicó un poco más al notar que su acción no fue tomada a mal.

Buscaba animarse, convencerse de cuan vergonzoso era sentirse como un muchacho siendo notado por su primer amor. Pero, tanto como su autocontrol, de nada funcionaba. No se trataba de su primer amor, de acuerdo, más no podía recordar (dudaba que existiera) haberse sentido así en algún momento de su vida. Todo su interior se revolvía, gritando y llamando por Newt Scamander como si la vida dependiera de ello. Dolía y era hermoso al mismo tiempo. Había algo en Newt, no precisamente su magia, que atraía a Jacob como un escarbato a las cosas brillantes. De la misma forma, tener el poder de negar la necesidad estaba lejos de su alcance.

—Así, despacio, a la derecha... —murmuraba Newt, dirigiendo el endeble cuerpo de Jacob. Pronto comenzaron, quizá parecido a un vals solo un poco apresurado, a trazar un círculo sobre el pequeño campo de trigo.

Jacob apenas entendía lo que hacía, no es que hubiera puesto mucha atención lejos de Newt y sus manos, pero si el mismo hombre no lo corregía, supuso que sus instintos estaban realmente dándole una mano. Justo al seguir el paso, delicado aunque decidido esta vez a la izquierda, el mago ascendió una de sus manos para descansarla en su cintura, sin despegarla de su cuerpo y siendo más bien una caricia que una forma para reacomodarse. Desde luego, tal acción consiguió tener aun más susceptible a Jacob.

Los delicados tallos de trigo comenzaron a ceder. Tan buen maestro como era, el repostero lograba cada vez mejor seguir el paso de Newt, quien no dudaba en felicitarlo cada dos por tres. Jacob sonreía, feliz por los halagos del otro y toda la hermosa imagen del rostro pecoso a luz de la luna llena que se permitía mirar de vez en cuando. Así fuera una iluminación artificial, nada podría desmeritar su atractivo.

Manteniendo la mano en su cintura, Newt tomó entonces su diestra con la otra y, posiblemente considerando que había aprendido lo básico, despegó lentamente su cuerpo. Solo un poco, lo necesario para no perder el calor que ahora ambos compartían, que habían hecho uno. Jacob hizo lo que pudo para no expresar el repentino vacío, si lo logró o no jamás lo sabría, al sentir a Newt de vuelta contra su espalda dejó de pensar en ello. Confió en lo aprendido hasta el momento y ya sin la guía completa del mago, continuó el baile. Para entonces, media docena de mooncalf los miraban con atención.

El círculo se formaba poco a poco y mientras los pasos avanzaban hacia el centro y hacia fuera, cambiaba también la dirección. De derecha a izquierda y adelante. De izquierda a derecha y atrás. Jacob sabía que siendo su primer baile el asunto no podría ser perfecto, pero nada cambiaba la magia que sucedía entre los dos. Era innegable, nadie podría ser tan temerario para rechazar lo obvio, aun con los errores e imperdibles tropiezos, admiró Jacob, para este punto aun si los movimientos conservaran la esencia del baile de los mooncalf, ya no era más exclusivamente suyo.

Eso solo lo volvía más y más extraordinario.

Conforme el círculo aumentaba su tamaño, cada paso se convertía en una versión compleja del anterior, pero Jacob había encontrado su ritmo y no supuso tanto problema. Deseó que fuera lo mismo para con su aprehensión por Newt. El hombre mágico parecía solo crecer y crecer dentro de Jacob, se mezclaba con su sangre, su aliento y sus huesos. Era maravilloso, etéreo, sublime.

Sus pies se entremezclaban, el roce de sus piernas era inviable, el calor crecía, bullía en sus venas, acariciaba sus sentidos, aun a través de la tela todo contacto dejaba un rastro que Jacob nunca olvidaría. La vida, su amor y la alegría lo envolvían como los brazos de Newt. Repentinamente impulsado, se vio obligado a dar media vuelta, encontrándose de cara con el mago que portaba en su rostro la más hermosa de las sonrisas, todo dientes blancos y pecas como las luces de la ciudad, brillante, iluminando su rostro pintado de escarlata en la más hermosa de las formas.

Inevitablemente un suspiro se le escapó, pero antes de que la vergüenza hiciera lo suyo, Newt se inclinó hasta juntar sus frentes. El baile disminuía su velocidad conforme al paso de los minutos, pero lento y fluido, nunca abandonaba su cautivadora esencia. Dentro del pecho de Jacob, los latidos acelerados encontraron una razón más para perder el control. Tener tan cerca esos ojos, esa boca, el arco de las cejas y la curvatura perfecta de la mandíbula, esa que pedía a gritos ser besada, adorada, terminaban segundo a segundo con la razón que por alguna causa aun tenía. No por mucho, claro, si Newt insistía en acercarse en cada paso hacia los lados.

—¿Jacob? —llamó, lamiéndose los labios suavemente.

—¿Si? —tomando una lenta bocanada, aferró su mano al hombro de Newt, ¿por qué siquiera seguían hablando?

—Yo... ¿podría? Quiero... —Jacob suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo cómo los dedos dejaban su cintura para alcanzar sus labios, un calor asfixiante tomó su corazón en un apretado puño.

—No tienes que preguntar.

Para cuando sus bocas se tocaron finalmente, el baile se había detenido. Al igual que el aire y el pulso en las venas. Renaciendo en sus almas como un fénix al comenzar un movimiento tímido que iba ganando confianza mientras se sentían correspondidos. Esta vez, sin un ritmo para seguir, el instinto de la más clara necesidad y la mayor de las pasiones les guio tan magistralmente como el mágico hombre de cabellos rojos logró llevar al adorable repostero.

Se besaron hasta no tener marcado en sus memorias el sabor del otro, la sensación de sus labios y la febril temperatura rodeando sus cuerpos tan dulcemente que, al separarse, un doloroso vacío se instaló entre sus costillas. Sonrieron. Nada tenían que decir y no lo lo hicieron.

Aun no recuperaban el aliento antes de volver a besarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, mira, no tengo la menor idea de cómo es la baile de los mooncalf, pero basándome en los patrones que hacen en los campos de trigo, me imagino más una combinación de tango y vals. Te dejo aquí un link para que veas más o menos cómo bailaba este hermoso/precioso/adorable par https://youtu.be/vvzLbJrOnmc. En este caso, sería Newt quien hiciera los pasos de ella, aunque no exactamente igual ¿quizá menos complicado? ¡Ah! Lo siento, espero no enredarte demasiado, mi mente es extraña y sé que nunca puedo explicarme bien ><.
> 
> De todas formas, dime si te gustó ¿de acuerdo? Estoy cayendo lentamente en una espiral de amor por estos hombres y quiero saber si voy por buen camino. Oh, no dudes en darme ideas si tienes alguna :D, yo con mucho gusto intentaré escribirlas <3 <3 <3
> 
> Es todo por ahora, me despido. Te amo con cada pedacito de mi corazón, muchas gracias por leer <3 <3 <3.
> 
> L. H.


End file.
